1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic transmission system which utilizes fluid flow to provide an effective and efficient powering assembly which maximizes the forces of the fluid flow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydraulic transmission systems are frequently utilized to transmit the power necessary in a variety of situations. Generally, hydraulic transmission systems include centrifugal pumps which rotate, urging fluid therefrom, under pressure. These centrifugal pumps require some sort of external powering source to provide the internal rotation necessary to direct the fluid flow under pressure, and are often inefficient with regard to the quantity of water that can be emitted from the centrifugal pump relative to the amount of power that must be provided to the pump to cause the number of rotations. Generally, centrifugal pumps are connected with hydraulic turbines such that the water being emitted from the centrifugal pump will result in rotation of the turbines. The hydraulic turbines usually include conventional-type gears which are spaced from one another so as to enable proper rotation of a pair of gears which work with one another. This increased spacing, however, as well as the configuration of the gears themselves, results in an increased quantity of fluid being required to turn the gears. In particular, because of the spacing required, a relatively large amount of free space which must be filled with fluid is present.
Further, other gear assemblies, such as those disclosed in the references to Mosovsky (U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,984) and Amosov et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,441) do not maximize the rotational force exerted by the fluid. In configurations such as that of Amosov the area over which the fluid engages the gear is limited by the desire to maximize the contact of the gears with one another, while other embodiments, such as those of Mosovsky provide a variety of open passages such that the full force of the fluid is dissipated. In particular, it is the pushing force of the fluid which causes the gears to turn, accordingly it is this driving force that must be maximized.
Using these known combinations of centrifugal pumps and conventional hydraulic turbines, substantial amounts of energy must be provided to the system to provide the necessary volume of water which causes the gears to rotate and provide the drive necessary. As a result, it would be highly beneficial to provide an improved hydraulic transmission system which maximizes the effective use of fluid by providing maximum pressured fluid output, and minimizing the fluid requirements for gear rotation while maximizing a surface are of the gears that is driven by the fluid. The transmission system of the present invention is designed specifically to achieve these needs and provide an effective hydraulic transmission system.